tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Friends
Diese Folge hat nichts mit Zein's Episoden zu tun. shredder spatzierte grade durch die dunklen strasen new yorks und versuchte sich einen neuen plan einfallen zu lassen. es war u uenmoeglich! er hatte es bisher immer noch nicht geschafft die turtles und splinter zu toeten. er bemerkte garnicht das neben ihm ein obdachloser( uns besser bekannt als der obdach lose der immer in der 2012 serie auftritt) schlief. diese obdach lose wachte auf un uebergab dich auf shredders schuhe.shredder nam wutentbrannt den hals des mannes in die hand" wie kannst du es wagen?! ich bin anfuehrer des foot clans! ich hab mehr geschafft als du in deinem erbermlichen leben! ich erwarte das du mir respekt entgegen bringst!. und wenn du es nicht tust dann..." schimpfte shredder und zerquetsche den hals vom obdachlosen. der obdach lose were fast gestorben wenn nicht durch zufall ein cop in der gegent war.( uns besser bekannt als cop 1)." hey sieh da! lassen sie den armen man los!" rief der cop. shredder warf den obdachlosen weg und neherte sich dem cop. der cop schos mit seiner dienst waffe mehrmals auf shredder doch seine festung ist zu stark. shredder schlug dem cop die waffe aus der hand. dann entstand ein zweikampf bei dem shredder gewann und den verletzten cop an den hals packte." jetzt wirst du fuer deine respektlosigkeit bezahlen dummer bulle! es were besser fuer dich wenn du mir nieh ueber den weg gelaufen werste. warum hast du ueberhsupt gegen mich gekempf?! du muesstest doch gleich sehen das du keine chance hast" spottete shredder. " mag sein aber wenn man fuer gerechtigkeit kempft setzt man ALLES aufs spiel" hustete der cop bevor er verletzt starb." mh alled.." murmelte shredder. er hatte einen neuen plan um die turtles und splinter zu vernichten. Im hauptqartier der turtles wollte splinter seinen söhnen das wichtigste zeigen das es für einen ninja gibt. Er wollte aber vorher das die turtles es erraten. Von raph kam gewalt von donni wissenschafft von leo ehre und von mikey wie man einer pizze break dance beibringt. Währrend seine brüder sich ganz langsam entfernten verneinte splinter alle 4. Dann holte er ein such bild raus wo die purple dragons waren wo stand "aus dem gefängnis ausgebrochen". "Umarmt dieses bild" befahl splinter. Die turtles sahen mit unfassbaren augen auf splinter. " sensei! warum sollen wir DIE umarmen?! Die sind pot hässlich!" Rief raph. "Und warum findest du sie 'hässlich' mein sohn?" Fragte splinter." Weil ähm....weil....die böse sind!" Suchte raph nach ner antwort. "Böse? Du findest sie sehen schlecht aus weil die böse sind? Weil die zu euch böse sind heißt das nicht das sie hässlich sind. Sie sind zu EUCH böse. Und die welt besteht nicht nur aus euch. Und es gibt bestimmt auch leute die sie mögen und schön finden" erklärt splinter. Dann schaut er auf's bild. "Und zu denen gehör ich NICHT!" Rief er direkt danach. "Also seht ihr? Ein feind is nicht zu jedem ein feind. Denn ein feind hat auch freunde. Und manchmal wird ein feind zum freund..." erklärte splinter. Nach der lektion saßen die turtles vor dem fernseher. Leonardo aber nur mit halbem interesse. Er musste lange über splinters rede nach denken. "Manchmal wird der feind zum freund..." ging ihm immer wieder durch den kopf. Seine aufmerksamkeit wurde geweckt als in den nachrichten gezeigt wurde dat fishface,razhar,tiger claw und die foot boots wild in der stadt rum marodierten. Als fishface grad dabei war ne alte dame zu krepieren kam splinter rein. " was machen shredders handlanger in der stadt?!" Fragte splinter fassungslos. "Vielleicht shopen" antwortete mikey. Raph scheuerte ihm eine. Splinter kam dann zur erkenntnis. " nein michelangelo.... sie werden marodieren bis ich mich stelle..." murmelte er. " wenn die in der stadt marodieren dann werden wir ihr gesicht um marodieren!" Rief raph. " nein raphael... das is der falsche weg..." antwortete splinter. "Wie machen wir's dann sensei?" Fragte leo. " ich werd mich shredder stellen!" Antwortete splinter. Die blicke seiner söhne taten ihm im herzen weh. "Natürlich nicht ohne zu kämpfen! Und ihr müsst seine schergen davon abhalten mehr zivilisten zu ermorden!" Befahl splinter. Seine söhne gaben ein "hai sensei" von sich und verbeugten sich um armten ihren vater und gingen los. Nur leo blieb noch. "Sensei? Stimmt das mit dem feind wird zum freund?" Fragte leo. "Ja mein sohn und irgendwann wirst du's verstehen." Antwortete splinter dann umarmte er leonardo und splinter machte sich auf zu shredder währrend leo seine brüder einholte. Als sie in der innen stadt ankamen entbrannte ein kampf! Auf leben und tod! Die turtles schienen jedoch im glück zu sein denn sie führten. Splinter und shredder waren sich hingegen gleich! Sie kämpften gleich und sie weichten gleich aus. Man konnte nicht sagen wer in führung lag. Man konnte nur sehen das sie genug energy hatten zum kämpfen! Und es auch tun werden um ihre ziele zu verfolgen! Die turtles waren inzwischen dabei zu siegen. Leonardo hatte tigerclaw an der wand gepresst,raph fishface die beine geschrottet und seinen sai auf ihn gerichtet l, mikey razhar mit seiner kette gefesselt und donni war dabei den letzten verbliebenen foot boot runter zu fahren. Sie alle waren drauf und dran den handlangern den todes schlag zu geben als sie eine stimme hörten. " oh nein so schnell gewinnt ihr nicht..." sagte sie. Sie guckten hoch und sahen baxter fly mit seinem typischem gelächter. Er hatte die mousers auf katapulte gespannt und an ihren zähnen war bisschen fishface gift. " wie werden dich zerquetschen fliege" rief raph bevor die mousers ihnen in die schulter bißen und bewusstlos in einen wagen fielen mit miss campell als fahrerin die los fuhr. Sie parkte beim kampf von shredder und splinter. Splinter sah shredder fragend an. " ich hab eine überraschung für dich" erklärte shredder mit einem fiesen unterton. Dann entlehrte campell den wagen und die turtles die wieder zu bewusst sein kamen fielen raus. "Oh hi shredder...gut siehst du aus..." stotterte mikey ängstlich. Die turtles rückten zusammen. "Meine söhne" murmelte splinter und starrte shredder fassungs los. " ich dachte es würde dir freude bereiten deine söhne noch einmal zu sehen bevor sie von ihren feinden ermordet werden" lächelte shredder. Dann kamen hunderte von kraang. Die turtles und die kraang kämpften hart. Splinter wollte ihnenen zur hilfe eilen wurde aber von shredder gestoppt. Dann schritten auch shredders shergen und die inzwischen reparierten foot boots ein es entbrannte erneut ein kampf um leben und tod! Obwohl die turtles und splinter in der unterzahl waren schlugen sie sich recht gut. Dann kam stockman mit dem hellraiser den die turtles in der innen stadt stehen ließen an und fuhr mikey fast um der von donni gerettet wurde. " hey! Alle sachen die da sind gehören mir" rief donni. "Oh du bekommst sie gleich wieder... aber das behalt ich!" Lachte stockman und holte einen kanister mutagen raus. "Gib das zurück!" Rief donni und zerrte aus stockman aus der hand der es fallen ließ.... direkt auf einen haufen von razhars fell die er beim kampf verloren hatte! Alle hörten auf zu kämpfen und starrten auf den haar berg der zu mutieren begann. Er mutierte zu einem normal aussehenden wolf mit nem komischen cafe farbenen fell und seltsam blau rot leuchtenden augen." En mutierter wolf! Ich nenn ihn wolfs eye!" Rief mikey. Wolfs eye griff mikey an. Der ramte aus panik seine klinge in die brust des wolfes. Überraschender weiser schoß kein blur raus. Als seine brüde ihn helfen wollten griff wolfs eye auch sie an. Dann den rest. Er war zu stark zu schnell... niemand konnte ihn besiegen. " er hat zu viel energy!" rief donni. " wir müssen gleichzeitig angreifen!" Befahl leo. Die turtles und splinter griffen an. Wolfs eye setzte sie mit leichtigkeit auser gefecht und heulte ein sieges heulen. " es hilft nix! Wir sind zu wenige! " stellte donni geschockt fest. " wir brauchen unterstützung" murmelte leo. "Ihr müsst uns helfen!" Rief splinter und sah zu shredder seinen schergen,den kraang und campell." Vergiss es! Ich werde dir nie helfen hamato yoshi!" Rief shredder. " kraang schließt sich der rede an von dem der bekannt is als shredder" entgegneten die kraang. Wolfs eye machte sich grad dran shredder anzugreifen der jedoch recht zeitig von splinter weg gefekt wurde. " du hast mich gerettet! Das heißt nicht das wir freunde sind! Doch meine karai die nun eine schlange sein muss hätte gewollt das ich dir danke! Also vermöbbeln wir das mist stück alter freund!" Splinter nickte mit einem lächeln währrend seinen söhnen der mund runter klappte. Dann griffen splinter,shredder!die turtles und der foot clan wolfs eye an. " shredder haben die die bekannt sind als turtles auf ihre seite gezogen. Doch die die bekannt sind als turtles werden nie kraang...." sprach ein kraang wurde aber von mikey unterbrochen der rief " es gibt kraang cola" . Dann griffen auch die kraang an und gegen leo,raph,mikey,donni!splinter,shredder,tiger claw,fishface,razher,stockman,den mousers,den foot boots, dem normalen foot,denn kraang und campell hatte wolfs eye keine chance. ER EXPLODIERTE! Die explosion schleuderte splinter und seine söhne zurück in die innenstadt die von dort wieder in ihr versteck gingen. " ich kanns kaum glauben! Shredder hat splinter 'alter freund 'genannt" sagte mikey immer wieder. " sensei? Das habt ihr gemeint mit 'der feind wird zum freund'? Fragte leo. Splinter nickte. " und glaubt ihr shredder wird unser freund bleiben?" Fragte er. " wer weiß leonardo wer weiß...." antwortete splinter. In der endszene sah man shredder der scheinbar seinen untertanen und den kraang ne rede hielt. " und ihr werdet niemals ein wort über das heutige ereignis verlieren! NIEMALS!" Rief shredder. Der rest nickte. "Und der plan war erbämlich! Wir brauchen einen neuen um die turtles und splinter zu vernichten" rief shredder. "Kraang nimmt an diesem plan teil. Die jenigen die bekannt sind als turtles und splinter haben das objekt das bekannt ist als kraangs zorn auf sich gezogen weil sie kraang keine kraang cola gaben" sagten die kraang. Dann überlegten sich alle einen neuen plan... Kategorie:Von Zein erfundene Episoden